


Buff Jean Avenges Marco's Death

by raykay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, annie dies and loses at life, armin faints, based off thanks buff armin, but marco loses kind of bc he dies, eren is weak, everyone but jean and marco loses, jean is a winnder, jean is buff, marco ends up alive some how, very weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: Based off of Thanks, Buff ArminBuff Jean will win at life





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pengiesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thanks, Buff Armin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664437) by [pengiesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama). 



> Based off of Thanks, Buff Armin
> 
> Just a crack fic shouldn't be taken seriously ^_^
> 
> Check out Thanks, Buff Armin  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2664437
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration!! And for that I gift this work to you, Happy day!

Buff Jean Avenges Half Buff Marco’s Death

(Based off of Thanks, Buff Armin)

Buff Jean woke up with one goal in mind. I should really work out today. So that’s what he did. He got out of bed and did three hundred sit ups. “Wow, I’m out of shape.” Jean said to himself as he did four hundred more sit ups. 

Buff Jean walked down the stairs and saw Weak Eren on the couch. “Weak Eren, why are you here?” Asked Buff Jean looking at Weak Eren.

“Oh Buff Jean, I was just admiring your beautiful abs.” Buff Jean looked at Weak Eren and just chuckled. “Oh Eren, you silly weak kid, you see, I was just going to put on a shirt. How about you go home to Mikasa?”

Eren looked at Buff Jean and sprinted away. Buff Jean just smiled a tooth twinkling smile, all of the sudden Armin appeared.

“Oh Buff Jean, do you star in toothpaste commercials?” And then Armin fainted falling onto the ground. Jean picked him up and set Armin on the couch before talking to the fainted Armin. 

“Yes I do small boy.” And with that Buff Jean flew away using his buff flying muscles. 

Buff Jean had some business to attend to, so Buff Jean landed his flying muscley self on the ground in front of the doorstep at Buff Annie’s house.

He broke down Buff Annie’s door. Buff Annie may be buff, but Buff Jean was buffer. Buff Annie looked at Buff Jean.

“Oh Buff Jean, you muscles are amazing! But what are you doing here?” 

Buff Jean laughed, “Oh Buff Annie, you killed my half buff boyfriend Marco, he may not have been fully buff, but he was the only person aside from you who didn’t faint at my buffness, you will pay for this Buff Annie.”

Buff Annie rolled her eyes, “YMIR HISTORIA, A BUFF SISTER NEEDS YOUR HELP!!” 

You could hear the two half buff friends of Buff Annie running, but they were no match for Buff Jean. Buff Jean smiled at Half Buff Ymir and Half Buff Historia. The two half buff girls swooned their noses bleeding.

Buff Annie looked at Buff Jean shocked. “NOOOOOOOOOOOO BUFF JEAN DEFEATED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

Buff Jean just smiled, his smile was enough to kill Buff Annie. Then he flexed away and resurrected his Half Buff boyfriend Marco.

When the two were together Buff Jean gave Half Buff Marco a buff kiss. 

And Buff Jean won at life and Half Buff Marco came in second place.


End file.
